death eater
by elliehandesu
Summary: Isabella Swan a typical teenager but there different about her, a secret behind her past deciding to visit her father in Folk, Washington. Trying to be normal but once she's meet a certain golden brown eyes of a pixies lady and her families every things fall into pieces. Can't she fight what she felt or be hunted by the past.


**This would be my first fan fiction so please be gentle about it. ****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters associated with it! All belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 1: Rains**

_** "Run! Don't look! Just run. Forget about us! Saved yourself" a voice tell to her, I don't want to run, I don't want them to leave behind, but my feet's have their mind of their owned. I keep running until I heard a gunshot. **_

"Attention all passengers we are here at Folk, Washington..." I suddenly woke up, bead of sweat pounder in my face, I almost can't breathe realized that my past keep hunting me. I'm trying to moved on but how come it still hunted me. I already out into the airport waiting for Charlie- I mean dad, he is the chief police of this small town here in folk; me and dad never been closed due to the fact that my parents were divorced at my early age, so yeah this would be awkward for the both of us. I heard someone calling me and when I looked up and I saw a man wearing a full time police uniform with a neat beard and not that young.

"Bells, your here, Welcome home!" Charlie said while hugging me tightly, "Yeah Cha- Dad, am here, Thanks and I miss you", "same here"... Silence.. "uhmm.. yeah we better go now, get those stuff you got and I almost fotgot, all the boxes are already delivered and also your bike, I can't believe you owned a bike". "Oh! Great! My bike is here! Well it's a remembrance from a old friend of mine so I guess I can't leave it behind" Bella said. "well let's go then" Charlie said and Bella nodded.

The moment of silence occurred but not so awkward, it make me looked at the window, seeing that this place is peaceful, it must definitely lot of green stuffs around here, and seriously in this small town I 'am surely heard about the chief Swan daughter came back home, and oh my God! I can't wait what people would think about me, Sarcastic, I want a quiet life, I want to be normal again but i know being a new toy here I can't.

We got home and dad gets my stuffs. I looked at the house and thinking that it was still the same, when i got inside the plain paint old white, those old picture frames of us which that was wearing his uniform; his old armchair resting in the side in front of the old TV. I realized that dad is a simple person, same old dad I knew.

" Hey Bells, your old room that you left was still the same, but i put something new, you got a new laptop, a present from me and also boxes came here earlier, they're already there, think'ya can handle those or-" "Dad, it's okie. I can hadle those, it's my stuffs, and by the way thanks for the new laptop" Bella response.

"well okie, oh! You want some pizza or take out foods for dinner? I forgot to go to grocery and i don't know what you want so yeah" Charlie said while scratching his neck. "Pizza it's fine dad, thanks! Well i better go to my room and unpacked those things" as i already at the stairway. Once inside I finally sighed and relaxed, i didn't realize that i was holding my breath, looking at my room it was still the same, well i rather unpacked so ican sleep early, yeah right as if i can't. Almost an hour or so I finally done unpacking well i thought so before i fall down, i didn't realize there this small box left, as i was trying to see what it is i almost started to cried, seeing that this small box is here i remembered what happened to men and them, I immediately got it; my hands shaking, my breath starting to tremble. " It's all my fault, I'm sorry" . My voice is hoarse, I tried to regain my posture and I immediately went to my closet to put this small box hidden.

I close my eyes to forget it, but my mind can't help to stop remembering it. There voices, the screams, the gunshot, sacrifices and bloods. "STOP ! STOP IT !" I yelled really hard trembling as my body trying to fight it, i felt my body on fire but i most remain calmed i can't controlled or else, as my finger touching my ring and bracelet, making myself to regain my breath sooner or later, I felt my body relaxes and i felt that my heart beat back to normal.

" Bells! BELLA! Are you alright?!" a worried dad embracing me, I didn't realize that my dad is here, what's happening i said; " Bells, I heard your screamed and i went to checked you out, and i saw you there at the side sitting and breathing so hard" Charlie said to me. "Oh" is the only answered i can said to him. I saw that he want to asked more on what is happening to me but i immediately said that "I'm okie dad, maybe I'm tired or starving, let just go down stairs and eat dinner okie". Dad just needed and he choose not to asked because he knew that I am too stubborn to tell him about it.

Silence while eating those healthy pizza, I sat there looking at my dad or rather in the floor, when dad started to talk " Bellla, I know there something bad happen to you but if you want to talked about it I'm here for you, okie?" dad said to me sincerity in his eyes, I just bit my lips and nodded to him, he seems relaxed on it and again a peaceful silence between us, well until his phone rings. "hello! Chief swan here... yeah.. okie.. yes.. Am on my way" clicking the end button and dad looked at me " Bells, sorry something came up, and they need me, i need to go" "Okie, dad", "Oh, and by the way i already enrolled you here, you can go to school on Monday okie", "Yes, sure dad after dinner i might go to my room and try to sleep" Bella said and Charlie nodded " okie, bye Bells and Good night" " night".

After i washed those dishes i immediately went to my room, checking out if i got my cd's and then iw ait till it started to played. I'm lying on my bed wearing my Pj and staring at the ceiling, so white, too white and quiet and it's killing me, I smelled the soil outside damped and immediately heard it started to rain. I sat up and watched at my window just watching, how the rains dance together, small droplets pouring outside and i didn't realize i was crying. I felt so empty, broken, shame and quilt and I can't help it but to cried and cried until i fall asleep...

**End of chapter 1, well what do you think? Do you guys like it? Should i continue it? Please do review and be gentle on me xD.. thanks!**


End file.
